運命のいたずら: The Trick of Fate
by bAritUde no kOkorO
Summary: Natsume and Mikan's relationship was going very well...until one fated incident in one of Natsume's missions. Persona does his best to manipulate things to bring back the stone-cold Natsume...and that is for Natsume to break up all his bonds with Mikan.
1. Chapter 1: The Thought of Being Together

A/N: So I'm starting a new (well, not so new because I've kind of written this for quite a while now) on-going story, because I've decided to discontinue...or postpone 'Life WIthout You Is Not Considered Life". I hope this series gets a good response from you guys, reviews really motivate me alot! ^_^ Btw, the title in Japanese is read as _Unmei no Itazura_ for those who are curious, and the English translation is just beside it, "The Trick of Fate".

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters, though I wish I did. _ Just Natsume will do... LOL.

Enjoy! ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE THOUGHT OF BEING TOGETHER FOR A LIFETIME**

It was a very sunny day for spring. Cherry blossoms were on their full bloom, the wind smelling of fresh green indicating the welcome of the vernal season, and small birds were happily tweeting in appreciation of the lovely weather. Gakuen Alice, seemingly rejuvenated by the weather, buzzed with a cheerful clamour as classes start again after spring break.

Fifteen minutes before the class, Natsume was silently reading his recently acquired manga. It was a present from Mikan a week ago when he was confined in the academy's hospital. Natsume was moderately injured from a mission during the end of spring break, but due to Persona's insistence—or rather, 'order', he had to go to the hospital to recover from his wounds. It was not as if Persona cared for him at all, it was for him to get back to missions in a good condition as quickly as possible. He mentally cursed at the thought. Riveting his attention back to his manga, Mikan flashed into his mind, jumbling his thoughts once again. When his classmates—well, 'friends', learned that he was confined, Mikan, being Mikan, rushed over to the hospital and made a fuss out of how cruel Persona is for making him go to such dangerous missions, and he should not go anymore, and the same old things she kept telling—no, 'screaming' at him about matters in the Dangerous Ability Class. Good thing he was 'sick', that's why he had a reason not to speak or answer her, because it would be tiresome to explain complex things like that to the girl. During his stay at the hospital, Mikan was always there, _of course._ Always checking on him and keeping him company—in a mix of lengthy stories, weird and stupid questions, persistent nagging, and shouting when he starts ignoring her. Though it sounds extremely stupid for Natsume to admit, he didn't care at all how annoying Mikan can get…as long as she's by his side, he was happy and contented.

Shooing the cheesy thought away, Natsume recalled how Mikan showed up, thoughtfully, with the manga he was currently holding.

_Natsume was savouring the quietness of his hospital bedroom…for at last, no one was with him or came to visit. It gave him real time to rest and freedom from annoyance at whatever whoever was doing in front of him. He sighed. But being stuck in this white, medicine-smelling space is boring the hell out of him. He wanted to go rest outside—specifically at his favorite Sakura tree. Though, he was told that he would be discharged in two days. Ugh, two more days._

_Natsume, feeling utterly pissed off from lying down for three days already, tried to stretch his body by sitting up. As he was trying to, the injuries in his thighs, and especially the one big cut on his back, stung intensely from an unexpected movement. He cursed as he continued to sit up…he was almost there already anyway so there's no point in getting back to lying down._

_As he successfully sat up, he cursed once more at himself for being such a wussy that couldn't even do simple things. Then he sighed. "Now what?" He asked himself. He had nothing to do…he just sat up without thinking what would he do after that. He cursed again. Natsume turned his head to look over his table…there were fruits, flowers…what the heck, biscuits, and loads of other food, water…and that's it. He huffed an annoyed sigh. Those idiot friends of him didn't even know what he would really need._

_He observed the room, for the nth time since he got confined, and his wandering gaze stopped at the chair beside his bed. A gray jacket was hung over the chair…where Mikan had been sitting three hours ago. It was the jacket that Natsume lent her when they took a walk around Central Town during Christmas Break and it started snowing. Mikan wanted to return it but he said she can have it...which made her happy.  
_

_Natsume's right eyebrow shot up at the sight. Speaking of that idiot, where did she go? And leaving her jacket… She was really stupid, now the chilly spring breeze would envelope her slender body so easily and she might catch a cold. He shook his head in annoyance. Where did she go anyway?_

_Remembering the last conversation they had, in between his constant snatches of nap while Mikan was telling an incredibly long story about a fishing outing with Hotaru and her grandpa, Mikan finally caught him taking a nap and not listening to her story._

"_Natsume!!!" Mikan screamed at him, waking him up of course. He bet she has more effect than any alarm clock in the world. He felt his eardrums ringing._

"_What, Polka?" he answered in a clearly annoyed voice, using the childish nickname for her whenever he's annoyed with her._

"_Mou…"she pouted and crossed her arms below her chest. God, Natsume whispered to himself, she looked so cute doing that and it was wiping his annoyance away._

"_Don't do that, you know. It gives emphasis to your not-much-of-a chest." Natsume said coolly, hoping to get back at her for stealing his nap away._

_Mikan tread closer to him and shouted—causing his eardrums to ring more. "Arrrghh! I have them now, for your information, and they're growing in a fast rate since I'm in puberty!!"_

_Natsume, not caring about the scream, but the content of it, smirked. "So…you're letting me know that you're in your puberty stage and you're…" His smirk grew wider. "Oh, so that explains why you've been getting irritable lately and shouts more often than before."_

_Mikan flushed at what Natsume was implying. Of course he was talking about having periods which was associated with fits of anger. That was true for her though…because she was having her period right this very moment. She flushed more. She dug through her mind for something to say to revert the conversation out of the period subject of matter._

_Mikan looked at Natsume with eyes that looked sad. "It's just… I think you're getting bored, that's why I was telling you stories. Sorry if you're getting sleepy over it."_

_Natsume, seemingly affected with the sad look in her eyes, let the period discussion off for the meanwhile. He answered in a cool voice. "I am bored and sleepy, but don't be sorry for it."_

_What he said apparently made Mikan's mood brighter, and so she smiled at him with that beautiful smile of hers._

"_Okay, if you're sleepy, go on and sleep first…while I'm gonna have something not boring for you when I get back."_

_Natsume looked at her questioningly. "Hey, what are you—"_

_It was too late, Mikan was rushing out of the hospital bedroom already. She waved at him and shouted "I'll be back in a couple of hours so sleep well!"_

_Natsume was left there alone, finally, so even if he was kind of puzzled at what Mikan was up to, he allowed himself to finally get some good sleep._

_***_

…_Couple of hours ago? Natsume thought, remembering what Mikan said. She sure took her time._

_As Natsume stared at her jacket, he quietly wished Mikan would get back soon. He shook his head at his cheesy-ness. He really wouldn't be contented without Mikan near._

_Then, as if hearing his wish, a slam of the door was heard, and Mikan's appearance spilled from the door. She was holding a medium-sized paper bag…and Howalons?! So, she went shopping at Central Town for herself?_

_As she walked towards him, Natsume noticed that she was wet from…drizzle, perhaps. What a careless girl, he thought. When Mikan reached where the bed was, she put the paper bag on top of his bed, near his upper body, and beamed at him._

"_Look what I got for you."_

_Natsume didn't say anything and grabbed the paper bag to look inside whatever Mikan got for him. He was expecting more Howalons or food, but… he saw, perhaps, 10 manga volumes inside. He looked at her in disbelief._

"_Well, I remembered there was some book sale today at Central Town, and you said you were bored and I noticed no one brought you something to read, and I know that's your favorite pastime so…uhm, yeah, I thought it would be better to buy you manga than tell you my stories, hehe." Mikan explained as she was flushing from tiredness…and embarrassment, maybe._

_Natsume looked at Mikan with those emotion-filled gazes he reserves only for Mikan. Certainly, this girl really knew what he needed. But that's not it…it was these little actions of her that made his heart swell with a million of emotions. He cursed at himself again for being cheesy, but he realized he shouldn't suppress it that much. He decided to let it out for today._

"_Mikan…" he murmured, his raven bangs covering his eyes._

"_W-what?" Mikan asked, kind of nervous at his reaction._

"_Come here."_

_Mikan fidgeted and hesitated, but she still inched closer to Natsume._

_As she was a foot away from him, Natsume reached for her arm and pulled her closer to him for a tight embrace._

"_Thank you." he whispered into her ears. He was not skilled with expressing feelings through words, but maybe…this will do._

_Mikan turned red from the sudden embrace and the soft expression of gratitude from Natsume. From how many years of knowing Natsume, she knew that she made him happy from what she did. She felt pride at making Natsume happy._

"_And…" Natsume, in a coarse voice, added, but hanged what he was about to say._

_Mikan, breaking away from the embrace a bit to look at him, puzzled, asked, "And?"_

_Natsume, in answer, put a small bath towel on top of her head and started to dry her drizzle-wet hair. Mikan blushed hard again._

_While drying Mikan's hair, Natsume said, "Next time, don't be careless and leave your jacket when you're going out. And…at least go find an umbrella when it's raining outside. You might catch some cold."_

_Mikan, totally embarrassed with the situation, looked down and just nodded in silence._

"_And…" Natsume whispered, stopping what he was doing._

_Mikan, puzzled again by the hanging statement from Natsume, looked up to meet his crimson orbs. As their gazes matched, it felt like time stopped for the two of them._

"_I love you." Natsume said in a serious voice, then continued to dry Mikan's hair. He may have looked cool and composed, but deep inside, his heart was throbbing as hard as it could get. _

_Mikan was unable to say anything or move an inch as Natsume went on drying her hair. She was too astounded with Natsume's overt display of his feelings and emotions just now. Natsume and she had been a couple, well, officially, during the Christmas Ball on their senior year of middle school. It had been 2 years and a couple of months already but Natsume telling her his feelings directly were one of the rarest moments they ever have. And today is one of them. And the fact that his words and actions went straight to her heart… meant everything to her._

Natsume thumbed to the next page of his manga. After that moment, Mikan kept more or less silent the whole time, but still attending to him or asking random questions, while he read the books Mikan bought for him. Though the contents were sillier than what he usually reads, he didn't mind at all. It was the effort that Mikan put into getting him the books which mattered to him anyway. And that night, Mikan stayed with him at the hospital bedroom, saying she'll just sleep in the sofa. After a couple of arguments, Natsume gave in and tossed his pillow and an extra blanket to her. Mikan smiled at him and said thanks, while she decided to push the sofa near his bed so that she would know if he needed something. Hah, as if she would wake up. That girl was really a sleepyhead so there would be no way in hell that she'll be up for him—which is what happened. He huffed, ending his recollection, when he looked outside the window. Speaking of the sleepyhead girl, that Mikan idiot was late for class again.

"Ohayou!!" came a loud and cheerfull greeting from the door. A voice, like spring, indicating new hope and fresh innocence. Natsume knew very well whose voice that was.

Some of their classmates greeted her back, some just nodded, some showed annoyed looks--which included Mikan's best friend, Hotaru.

Mikan came dashing towards Hotaru to hug her. "Hotaru, oha------------"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume casually rolled his eyes. It was like a morning routine for the two of them, and Mikan didn't ever get tired of being hit by her so-called 'best friend'. Up until now, he couldn't understand their relationship. Though Natsume understands that Hotaru actually does care for Mikan in her own way, just like he cares for her in his own way.

Instead of wailing like a dumb cow like she used to when they were still in elementary, now that they were in junior high school, when Hotaru hits her, she just makes a face and then smiles—the smile that everybody, especially Natsume, loves. Mikan had changed a lot over the years, more mature, but still innocently beautiful, he guessed. Mikan also chose to change her hairstyle, now, she laid down her long straight brown hair with soft curly treases at the end. It made her look prettier.

Natsume closed his book and rested his back against the chair. Mikan was coming towards him after exchanging a quick chat with her best friend. Before speaking to him, Mikan quickly greeted Ruka, then proceeded to her seat which was beside his. Just like the way it was ever since that fateful day in elementary school.

"Ohayou, Natsume." She beamed, like she usually does, and took her place beside him. She put her bag on the floor and stretched. Then she moved an inch closer to her boyfriend.

"Ohayou." he replied. Though this was like a routine too, he never gets tired of greeting her every day. Because it meant another new day of being with her. Though, it took him a long time of getting used to simple things like greetings, and not answering by 'Hn's or grunts to her because it would always create an argument between them. Or rather, scolding shouts from Mikan.

"You're late again." casually teased her. Natsume was already used not to call her idiot or Polka in her face and in public, well, except if he's annoyed at her. Maybe he too, matured a bit.

Mikan made a face. "You had me stay up all night, that's why."

He made a small smile. They were together last night. Because yesterday was the first day of the full bloom of the Sakura trees, they did their own, private Hanami (sakura watching) under Natsume's favorite Sakura tree. They cooked **(A/N: Yes, both of them, helping each other :p)** bento for lunch and other finger food for snacks and some confectionary which Mikan learned from HE class. Natsume looked for a good spot, cleaned the vicinity, and put a picnic mat and umbrella. They spent almost the whole day together yesterday just relaxing, watching the sakura, and talking about various things. Though they were just contented to be together alone. At the course of the afternoon, Mikan felt sleepy so Natsume let her sleep with her head on his lap, while he spent the time reading manga. Then when night came, they packed up their things, returned them to their dorms, changed into their yukatas, and met up at the rooftop of the middle school building to watch the fireworks lit up by the Hanahime members.

"Thanks for the flowers last night." Mikan whispered, her face showing a tint of blush on it.

Natsume looked at her and gave a small smile, then he grabbed her hand from under the chair and squeezed it tight. He might still be not good at expressing his feelings through words, but he hoped that his actions could make up for it…at least for the meantime, when he's still learning how to be more verbally expressive. They have their lifetime to spend with each other anyway, so he guessed there's no need to rush. He smiled inwardly at the thought…and snatched a glance at Mikan beside him who was still blushing.

Lifetime with Mikan. He loved the thought. He felt a warm gush of emotions overwhelming his chest.

However, Natsume's thought was interrupted as their adviser walked inside the room.

"Okay, class, it's time for Trigonometry!" Tono-sensei, yes, Mikan's beloved Tono-senpai and Natsume's hated Tono of Special Abilities who became a high school teacher of the academy, shouted while walking towards the blackboard.

While Tono was taking the attendance, Natsume let his mind wander about life with Mikan in the near future...leaving his hand intertwined with Mikan's under the desk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Were you confused a bit at the beginning?? Yes, they're a couple here already for 2 years and a couple of months. ^_^

What do you think of the story? This will probably be one of the few 'light' mood chapters of this story since it will get dramatic soon.

Please REVIEW!!! Click the green button and REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Una Noche Mas

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is created by Tachibana Higuchi. This story is created by me ^_^

_A/N: Thank you for the kind-hearted people who reviewed! I hope you readers love this chapter. ^_^ I strongly suggest you play the song "Una Noche Mas" by The Corrs ft. Alejandro Sanchez while reading, especially in the middle part. ^^ Enjoy! And oh, this is kinda...very rated T for being vividly described. :D but you'll love it...well, I hope._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO**

**UNA NOCHE MAS**

**(ONE NIGHT)**

Plenty of things have happened during the past five years. During the height of the tensions between the elementary school principal and the resistance, it became an incredibly tough time for Mikan, Natsume and the rest of Class 2B since they were more or less actively involved in the resistance. During the last year of elementary, a large ruckus occurred when Mikan was forced to transfer to Dangerous Ability Classes and was imprisoned in Principal Kuonji's private office. Because of her great charisma, loyal friends, and connections to the outside resistance through her mother, the angst against Principal Kuonji, Persona and their allies reached its climax, and a huge Alice war took place in an instant. It created a whole bunch of casualties, mostly from Principal Kuonji's side and the Fuukitai, while on the resistance's side, many were injured but only minor ones—thanks to the thorough strategy formulated by Yuka and the high school principal, Kazu Izumi. Though in fact, the war didn't come into much of a settlement; since when their group injured Principal Kuonji, Persona agreed to return Mikan and the rest of the Dangerous Ability students (except Natsume who got away just in time for the start of the war) in exchange for the escape of the principal and that outside missions will still continue under the supervision of Persona. The heads of the resistance didn't have any other choice but to agree to the deal.

So that's the reason why up until now, Natsume has still been doing missions. And because Persona holds grudge against all of those who helped the resistance, the evil Mark of Death Alice wielder exacts his revenge unto them, especially him, by overworking them and summoning them into the most dangerous missions.

The cold evening breeze caused a shiver to run through Natsume's sweat-drenched body. He had just finished a gruesome training with Persona and the other D.A. students, and he was now headed back to the dormitory to get a quick rest before a major mission occurring at dawn. They will have to rendezvous at the secret gate outside at 3 A.M. Natsume huffed a tired sigh and looked at his watch. It was already 10 in the evening. He only had a couple of hours to sleep before the mission.

As he was walking in the midst of the trees of the Northern Forest, he was debating himself whether or not to go visit Mikan. It was already late and she was probably sleeping already, but he wanted to see her badly before the mission. The truth is, he was a bit agitated regarding their next mission. They would be infiltrating a Yakuza hideout, would be killing everyone, and Persona would be the one getting important documents from the headquarters. He had been into several dangerous missions like this, but he couldn't explain the disconcerted feeling he was having. That's why he's been wanting to see Mikan so badly before he leaves for the mission…she always had this power over him, making him calm down and feel comfortable at the same time.

When Natsume reached the area of their dormitory, he looked up at Mikan's window. The lights were off. He frowned and took a quick glance at his watch again. It was thirty minutes past 10. He decided to go back to his room first to take a quick shower and change clothes…and sneak in Mikan's room after. He smirked at the thought. Maybe Mikan was really right about him being a pervert.

***********

As Natsume entered his Special Star room, he was dead-tired that he even didn't bother to turn on the lights. He shuffled towards his closet, grabbed his bath towel and entered the bathroom. Feeling utterly tired and the surging need to see Mikan, he took the quickest bath he could and changed into his clothes. While putting on his top, he was going over his mental list of what he needed for the coming mission. He already prepared the others after class and before the training… except for his controlling black cat mask. And oddly enough, he couldn't even remember where he put it. He huffed an annoyed sigh.

Natsume slowly walked out of the bathroom and shuffled across his bedroom to turn on the lights to find the stupid Alice controlling device. At the moment he switched on the lights, his eyes widened at what he witnessed.

Mikan…his girlfriend, was lying in his bed, on her silk blue pajamas, sleeping peacefully.

"_What's she doing in here? Did this idiot sleep walk?"_ he asked himself, astounded at how unpredictable and outrageous Mikan could get.

Natsume carefully walked towards where his sleeping brunette was. As he was doing so, he never took his gaze away from her. Mikan was sleeping on her side, her arms clasped together which she used as a pillow, her hair down—with small tresses covering her angelic face, her chest heaving up and down slightly in rhythmic breathing. Seeing her in such a peaceful appearance, even for a dozen of times already since they've become a couple, he still admired her so much when she sleeps. The sight erased all of the agitation that Natsume was feeling before he saw her. The mere sight of Mikan rejuvenated every single cell in his body. She…was the reason he wanted to continue living.

When he reached where she was, he carefully sat the bed, having a dilemma whether or not to wake her up. After giving himself some more time to stare at her innocent beauty, he quietly called on her name.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered, leaning closer over to her sleeping form.

No response.

"_Tch. I forgot she's a heavy sleeper and wouldn't be awake with a simple call of her name."_ he thought, shaking his head a little. He thought of what to do next.

Natsume climbed the bed and took his place beside Mikan. He was tired after all, and the bed, plus Mikan, was inviting him, so he decided to just lie there beside her. As he lied down facing the ceiling, he stole a glance at his sleeping girlfriend not inches away from him. He made a small smile as a thought entered his mind.

Natsume turned over to face Mikan and gently trudged closer to her so as not to interrupt her slumber. Satisfied with the proximity, he brushed Mikan's hair away from her face, tucked it gently behind her ear, and allowed himself to stare at the woman he loved more than anything else in this world. Resting his hand softly on Mikan's cheek, he slowly… carefully… lowered his face, closer, onto where Mikan's soft and pink lips rested. As his lips tenderly brushed against hers, he gently pulled her closer to him, until their lips met—just like the correct jigsaw puzzle piece would perfectly fit the other one.

When he felt MIkan stir a little, Natsume broke the simple yet the sweetest kiss that he endowed upon his angelic girlfriend. She, still eyes closed, gave a soft moan that was more than music to his ears. Natsume stayed watching her every little movement. Mikan stirred once more, and slowly opened her eyes…like a month-old baby would. As her vision was dawning on her, Natsume kept his eyes on her, wanting to be the first thing she'll ever see as she comes back from her slumber.

As Mikan came fully in grasp of her vision, her eyes grew wide the moment she saw her boyfriend, not a couple of inches away from her.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, sitting up at the same time. She stared at him—brown orbs meeting crimson ones. With the eye-lock, she tried to speak but ended up stammering. "I… I—"

A smirk formed from Natsume's lips. He sat up at the bed, while keeping his eyes on Mikan.

"Hn?" he asked, waiting for her to say anything. He found her stammering amusing.

Mikan fidgeted and casted her eyes around the bedroom as if recognizing where she was. Natsume couldn't help but draw his eyebrows closer at the thought of Mikan **actually** sleepwalking over to his room before he arrived. But as soon as that idea popped in his mind, the brunette exclaimed again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh! I… I remember now! I was… I was… waiting for you to come back… b-but I fell asleep and…"she explained, then gave a nervous laugh. Her eyes were averting his as she talked.

"Yeah, so I figured." Natsume stated, though actually he was considering her sleepwalking rather than her 'waiting' for him—which actually surprised him. Well, Mikan is Mikan… and she's really unpredictable. Yet sweet. Natsume inwardly smirked at himself for thinking of such a thing.

"Are you angry? I… I'm sorry for barging in and… sleeping on your bed. I really didn't mean to fall asleep." Mikan said, still fidgeting, obviously nervous at his reactions.

He wanted to know something so he asked. "Why did you wait for me?"

Mikan's eyes shot up to look at him, but when their eyes met, she blushed like mad and quickly averted her eyes. "I… I don't know.. I just had this feeling, when I was alone in my room… that, I don't know, that… I should wait for you."

Natsume didn't take his gaze off her. She looked totally agitated by what she felt that made her wait for him like this. What a coincidence. After the training, he felt the pressing need to see Mikan before the coming mission—so much that he was really intending to sneak into her room despite his drained energy.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered, looking confused. He didn't realize he was making a troubled face.

It was Natsume's turn to avert his eyes. "It's nothing."

He didn't want to explain it to Mikan because it was just a pure hunch. And he didn't want to make her worry.

"Y-you're…on a mission this dawn, right?" Mikan asked in a little voice. It was as if asking it pained her so much.

Natsume looked at her with pensive eyes. "Yeah."

Mikan frowned and bit her lower lip. She was always anxious whenever she knew he had to go to a mission, because she thinks it was her fault that missions had to go on in exchange for her freedom during the Alice war. But she looked more agitated today than usual… and seeing that, Natsume remembered the nervous feeling he had thinking about the coming mission.

His trailing thoughts were interrupted when Mikan suddenly embraced him tightly. He felt like Mikan could actually crush him from the way she clung onto him like he was falling off the cliff or something like that.

"I… I'm worried," she whispered to him, her voice having a slight quiver.

"Mikan…" was all he can mutter.

Both of them stayed silent and continued to be locked in each other arms. They embraced so tightly that they could almost hear and feel each other's heart throbs. Natsume kissed Mikan's hair while Mikan kept herself buried in his chest.

After what seemed like forever, Mikan slowly broke away from the embrace and looked up at Natsume's face. Natsume met her gaze. As both of them felt the unexplainable surge of feelings engulfing them, their faces unhurriedly inched closer to each other, their eyes being magneted to close…until their lips locked. As soon as their lips met, Mikan encircled her arms onto Natsume's neck while Natsume held her nape, drawing her closer than ever.

Their lips crashed into each other's in heated passion and need. The rhythm of the kiss was balanced—both of them give and receive, one at a time. It was a mixture of savagery and sweetness, and ended up tasting like the fruit of blissful paradise. Natsume nibbled Mikan's lower lip and she let out a mild moan that sent his system on fire. Mikan, getting caught up by the rapture slipped her hand from Natsume's neck, resting it atop his chest, while still engaged in answering Natsume's ecstatic kisses. They went on, not caring if they didn't get to catch their breaths—satisfied with each other as life support.

As both of them slowed down when they finally found the need to breathe, from a heated exchange, the kiss turned into one of the most soft and tender kisses. Each one of them enveloped each other's lips in a gentle way… letting their emotions drive their rhythm. With their lips barely brushing against each other, and with a final lock of their lips—the magical moment ended.

Both of them slowly opened their lids…to end up meeting each other's eyes—hazel to crimson, crimson to hazel. They didn't have to say anything right that moment, because everything was conveyed, and was being conveyed. They both felt like drowning in each other's eyes.

When Mikan blinked, ending the brief moment of connection through their eyes, she felt her cheeks grow hot and red. She unconsciously clutched her chest as she felt the overwhelming cascade of emotions within her. As she continued to stare at the man in front of him… the handsome features unwavering, the cool and composed character etched on his every cell—this man whom she loved, loved more than she thought she would ever love anyone in this world…this man whom she considered her everything.

She whispered that man's name. "Natsume…"

Natsume, his system still fired up with the rapture of the kiss they had, was lost for words.

"Natsume, I… I love you. So much." Mikan said, one word after the other, as if emphasizing the meaning of every one. And she did—she did love this person in front of her very much.

One by one, the words and the emotions enveloped with it, seeped into his mind and in his heart. More than the kiss, the words Mikan spoke sent his heart bursting from the overwhelming emotions…like the way it did when she first told him those words, like the way it always was whenever she proclaims her feelings for him. It was all that mattered to make him appreciate life. Nothing else. Nothing else, but Mikan mattered.

Natsume pulled her closer and encircled her with his arms.

"Thank you…Mikan," he whispered, silently wishing that she knew what he meant. That he wouldn't want to exist without her.

And she did understand.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dawn of the Night

The twist of the plot starts here.

I enjoyed the 'action' so much that this chapter ended up having 6,000 words :D

But please, enjoy it! ^_^

(References to probably unknown terms at the end of the page.)

Disclaimer: The genius Tachibana-sensei owns Gakuen Alice. The genius me, uhm, err, not... Well, I own this story, the plot, the OCs Yuura and Hayato and their alices, the names for the techniques, and Persona's short sword. :)

* * *

**CHAPTHER THREE**

**THE DAWN OF THE NIGHT  
**

Natsume was startled, causing him to come fully awake. He could feel a disturbing magnitude of vibration—never ceasing, constantly persistent. _Damn,_ he cursed, knowing very well what that vibrating thing was, and what it indicated. He reached for the thing under his pillow with his free hand and grabbed it out to turn it off. As soon as it reached his hand, he eyed the _vibrating alarm clock_, courtesy of Hotaru Imai Inventions. Not that he was a fan of her _outrageous _inventions, nor that he personally bought it—it was distributed to everyone in the Dangerous Ability Class, of course, for mission purposes. Natsume, squinting from the neone green color that highlighted the digital numbers of the clock—realized it was time to get prepared. 2 AM. An hour before the assembly time.

He put the annoying vibrating gadget off and put it back under his pillow. Everything on his schedule for missions for the month were already entered inside the machine's memory, so there wouldn't need to fuss over it every time he needs to get up at specific times for missions. After arranging his pillow with his free hand, Natsume peered over the slumbering slender brunette rested on his left arm and her head inches away from his chest. She didn't show any signs of being interrupted from her sleep despite his movements awhile ago. _Tch, the absolute sleepyhead, _Natsume thought, smirking.

Occupied in the dilemma of how to get up from the bed without waking Mikan, Natsume gave himself a few minutes to stare at his girlfriend. Strands of her brown locks were covering a part of her face, yet that didn't obstruct the unique innocent beauty she holds. Her lips were parted a bit, letting even breaths escape as she drifted inside the world of slumber. As Natsume let his vision travel into each part and contour of Mikan's face, he didn't get to fight the urge to pull her closer to him. After situating the brunette comfortably closer, he played his fingers along Mikan's silky brown locks. He kept doing so for a short while…then finally decided on tucking her hair behind her ear. Natsume then bent over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Mikan stirred at Natsume's act. Instinctively, Natsume pulled away from hugging her close and watched her stir. He cursed as he thought he had woke her up. But Mikan, the sleepyhead she was, only let out a soft moan, and turned her back from Natsume to face the other side—continuing her sleep. When she did so, Natsume gained full access to his left arm, which was numbing from supporting the weight of Mikan's head all throught the night. Seeing it was the time to get moving, Natsume slowly got up from the bed while massaging his seemingly paralyzed left arm.

As Natsume slowly shuffled towards the bathroom, he threw a short glance at the still-sleeping Mikan. He silently wished she wouldn't wake up until he managed to leave.

*******************

Running in a normal pace, Natsume silently recollected of his instructions for the mission today. They had been briefed last night by Persona during the training, and as usual, the Mark of Death alice user would demand that they recite their instructions at the assembly before they leave for the mission.

Of course, Natsume was confident he had it all inside his memory. The only reason why he was reciting the stupid instructions inside his head was of course, to get Mikan out of his head for the meantime. He was actually worried what her reaction would be when she realizes he left them there in his room without saying goodbye. Damn, now he was considering Mikan's reactions that much. He cursed again. He just didn't want to worry her more than she should. She always cries when she does…and god, he didn't want that. Especially if it's because of him.

And last night's memories were still raw in his memory.

"_I… I'm worried," she whispered to him, her voice having a slight quiver._

"_Natsume, I… I love you. So much." Mikan said, one word after the other, as if emphasizing the meaning of every one._

He felt a familiar twinge in his chest. Even the feelings involved last night were still lurking inside his heart. And it distracted him all very well. He sighed. He chose to return back to reciting the instructions inside his head over and over again…hoping it would get his mind off Mikan so he could concentrate on the mission.

On the surface, he succeeded. But deep inside, he wanted to get the goddamn mission as soon as possible to be able to get back fast to see her. Who knew that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga would ever desperately want to return to the Academy like this? For sure, the thought never entered his wildest dreams ever before he met the brunette that changed his life.

Natsume slowed from running to a brisk walking pace as he passed the grassy area towards the clearing where they would assemble. As the clearing inched closer from his view, he slowed down into a timid walk, letting the cool breeze of the dawn ruffle through his raven hair and give him the benefit of drying the formed beads of sweat on his forehead. He slid his right hand into his pocket and walked casually towards the group involved in the upcoming mission.

Natsume made a swift scan at his companions for the mission. For such a dangerous mission, Persona decided to form an all-out offensive plus minor defensive group consisting of the five best students in the Dangerous Ability Class. Natsume wasn't surprised at all to see Nobara coming with them. Being Persona's _personal pet_—he squinted at the thought—Nobara only go to huge and dangerous missions for the academy. Apart from her, himself, and Persona, was Hayato Nishiyama—an Explosive and Healing Alice, and Yuura Sagano—Exo-Teleport, Shield and Poison Touch Alice. Yuura, though, apparently hasn't arrived yet.

The plan for today's mission was to infiltrate a Yakuza hideout and lay waste on every living body inside the headquarters. There were three layers of defence inside the hideout, and the ones basically in charge of taking them down were the long range offense Alices of Natsume, Nobara, and Hayato, with Persona and Yuura as back-up. After these defensive layers would be the main hall of the headquarters, split into 5 wings. Since this hall is usually for the higher bodyguards of the Yakuza, the women and children of the Yakuza, and the Yakuza bosses themselves, it wouldn't be much of a problem to take them all out. According to the information they've gathered, the office straight ahead from the main hall is the office of the Yakuza bosses, so Persona would be the one to infiltrate that one and gather the documents essential to the mission. Without much information given regarding the other wings, the four of them would enter each wing respectively and kill everyone they find and be sure not to leave a single soul.

"You ready?" asked Persona in a dark voice, directed to all of them. He's especially like this when he's in the mood for bloodlust.

Nobara, behind Persona, clutched on his sleeve, hiding a bit. Persona pulled her closer to him. The discreet display of affection still creeped him out a bit despite seeing it for years already. Nobara was dear to Mikan, and that was the reason he pays a bit of attention and concern for her, but he didn't understand the circumstances between her and Persona, so he just shrugs any concern off.

"Yuura's still not here though," Hayato spoke, not bothering to reply to Persona's question. His baritone and discreet voice showed impatience. He was from the high school division and was infamous for having no patience at all.

As if the devil spoke, Yuura, from out of nowhere, appeared in front of them. The 12-year old brat had the upgraded Teleportation Alice and he still had the guts to be damned late. Natsume scoffed.

The kid laughed nervously and idiotically as he walked closer. He bowed his head and asked sorry from Persona and all of them, while scratching his head in shame of being late or maybe fear from Persona's wrath.

Hayato 'hmph'ed while Persona snorted an annoyed sound that made Yuura stop laughing nervously. The brat fell silent.

"Do you remember your instructions?" Persona asked, choosing not to say anything about Yuura being late.

"Yes, Persona-sama." Yuura replied in a cool and confident manner, pleased that he didn't get scolded at. _Lucky brat,_ Natsume said to himself, still eyeing the kid. Yuura was about to recite his instructions but Persona cut him off.

"Good. Let's get going. We don't have much time."

Yuura looked disappointed for a while but his cheekyness returned like nothing happened. Hayato composed himself and cleared his throat. Nobara stood behind Persona, while the latter held her hand. Natsume turned his attention somewhere else and forced his mind to go blank.

Brushing his last thought about the brunette he left sleeping inside his room, he braced himself for the bloodbath that this mission would be.

***************

They had been crouching outside the Yakuza headquarters for a goodly 10 minutes already, waiting for a good chance to infiltrate the place. Natsume was getting impatient already, he wanted the damn mission to be over as soon as possible. He could sense Hayato beside him was twice…thrice more impatient than him. Whatever the reason was, or if there was, he didn't care. Yuura behind him was giddier than ever, probably excited to get some action. Natsume scoffed. _Brat._

Nobara on Natsume's right side was clearly nervous—she always was. Persona, towering behind her even when crouching, emitted the darkest aura he had, most probably hungry for the chance to massacre their subjects soon. Persona was the one to give the signal for them to move.

Natsume focused his thoughts back to observing the front gate of the headquarters. There were 4 muscle-bound guards at the front, their eyes keen on observing if there were anomalies in their surroundings. They didn't know what was coming for them this dawn, though.

After an endless and boring routine of pacing around the front gate, Natsume saw the guards approach each other and talk. The look on their faces expressed relief. _They're changing shifts,_ Natsume thought. One guard held out a radio and told something over to someone on the other line. Then, all four walked towards the headquarters gate, opened it and went inside, not bothering to wait for the next shiftees.

"Move," Persona commanded in a low voice.

At the cue, their group ran on crouching position and upon entering the vicinity of the headquarters, they stood up in front of the main door and took their fighting stance. Yuura, on the further back of the group positioning, was casting a shield over everyone of them using his alice. Natsume lit a fireball on his right hand.

It was time.

As four new guards opened the main door, they weren't even given the chance to be surprised at seeing strangers in front, as Natsume's fireballs swooshed, coming in full speed towards them, and as soon as it hit them, they were consumed by the heat. The brutes screamed in intense pain of being burned.

Hayato walked ahead, entering the main door. Natsume and Nobara immediately followed, as the three of them formed the head-on team for laying waste to the three layers of defence before they get to the main hall.

Probably having heard the screams of the guards on the front door, the building turned its emergency alarms on, emitting monotone sounds of alerts and infrared light that surrounded the quarters. The sound and the light made Natsume edgier.

In no less than a minute, waves and waves of shouting, weapon-carrying big-bodied men ran towards them at full speed, apparently trying to intimidate them. _Street rascals,_ Natsume thought. The Yakuza, after all, are known for making money on betting on street fighters and their brawls.

Before the hoodlums reach a meter away from their group's position, Hayato threw alice-created bombs on the opponents—changing their shouts of intimidation into screams of pain. A few others escaped the bombs and charged on towards them. Not giving them much chance, Natsume conjured fireballs and targeted two, three of them at a time. Nobara, stretched her right hand out towards the whole group charging in on her, and a blizzard swooped down on the brutes, freezing them. As if ending the feat, Nobara closed her hand into a fist—and the frozen hoodlums collapsed into shreds of ice, no longer visible to the human eye.

After the first layer of defence, the group ran headstrong towards the door entering the second interior of the building. Hayato bombed the metal door and signalled the group that it was clear. Natsume knew that something was odd. There was no trace of any of the brutes when there was supposed to be a second layer. He was going to comment on it to Persona when loud shouts filled the narrow corridor of the second interior. And it was coming from both sides—where they were heading, and where they came from. _Ambush strategy,_ Natsume thought, a bit alarmed.

"Natsume, Nobara, switch to back row. Hayato and I will take care of the front. Yuura, re-cast your shield on us, and Hayato, look out for injured mates who need healing." Persona commanded on a voice loud enough for them to hear amongst the baritone shouts of fury filling the corridor. Persona took a quick stride towards the front and took off his restraining mask, showing an evil smirk. Natsume and Nobara swiftly took their positions at the back row. Yuura was starting to re-cast the shields, while Hayato began creating alice bombs.

From Natsume's quick observation, he judged that the group charging on them from where they came from was way more than those coming from the front. Natsume started creating a Sweeping Firewall and directed it into the first group of hoodlums running with metal batons as weapons. In an instant, the men melted together with their lame metal weapons. As second group came dashing, and in reflex, Nobara conjured a hailstorm, each hail going through each man's chest—killing them in an instant. Natsume looked over his shoulder to see how the front row was doing. Hayato was still throwing his alice bombs with great accuracy on his targets. Persona, on the other hand, looked like having fun while strangling the other men able to get close and reducing them into black, rotten corpses.

Natsume focused again onto the back row. No one was charging. However, after not much of a minute, they were being showered with gunshots.

Yuura, beside him laughed. "Idiots."

Knowing what he meant, Natsume didn't bother avoiding the bullets, but focused on conjuring more fireballs on both of his hands. The coming bullets hit Yuura's casted shield, bouncing off a bit, and then falling down on the ground. Natsume heard Yuura laugh even more.

Nobara sofly touched Natsume on the shoulder. Startled, he looked at her with questioning eyes. The girl, not much of the talking type, just nodded her head…apparently asking for his permission that she take care of the rest of the gun-carrying brutes. Natsume lit off his fireballs and nodded in approval.

She then reached out her right hand, gathering more concentration than usual. A swoosh of freezing cold went past, and as it approached the still-firing men, the snowstorm grew larger and fiercer. The men, seeing what was coming for them, ditched their guns and tried to run. However, the snowstorm was faster than wind. Before they could run farther, Nobara's conjured ice alice weapon stopped them on their tracks, freezing them and shattering them into a thousand pieces almost simultaneously.

Natsume hated to admit it, but Nobara truly had greater alice potential more than him. It had always been that since they were in elementary. And that's one thing that Persona always mocks him for.

They who were in the back row, seeing no more opponent alive, turned towards the front to see that Hayato and Persona were done with their jobs too. Persona showed a dissatisfied smirk, and went on striding towards the door to the third interior of the building. It would be the last layer of defence before the real opponents—the Yakuza bosses and their high bodyguards.

"No one injured?" voiced Hayato, still focused in walking in a brisk pace towards the next interior.

Natsume let out a sigh. Of course there wasn't. Everything was so easy, given they had Yuura's shield alice, long range offense…and non-Alice opponents. He heard Nobara say 'I'm fine' in a quiet tone, while Yuura answered in a cheerful 'Of course none. Thanks to my Shield Alice!', and Hayato answering a 'Whatever' to Yuura's self-praise.

Persona, from the opened door, signalled for them to hurry up and enter. The four of them ran fast to catch up with him, lest he get pissed off.

When they reached the door, Persona was puzzlingly staying still, looking at the dark hall of the third interior. After a steady three minutes, Persona summoned for Natsume.

"What now?" Natsume asked.

Persona didn't mind the tone Natsume used. "Get your Fire Lizard ready. I sense something in there, waiting."

Fire Lizard. It was one of the new alice manipulation techniques that Persona had trained him to master. It was to let his conjured fire sweep through a hall in mid-air, swooping in snake-like fashion. He spent countless trainings to master it and this would be his first time using it. Not that he cared if he messed up though. He was worried on how much alice power he would be unleashing, just to 'see' what's in there. He didn't want to return to the academy looking drained of energy or dying from exhaustion again. He didn't want Mikan to see him that way. _Mikan,_ he helplessly thought, remembering her bright smile.

"_Kuroneko_, don't get **distracted**. Or are you chickening out?" Persona said in a dark voice, interrupting his flow of thoughts.

He threw a look of indifference at Persona but cursed inwardly. He summoned his alice forth and concentrated on creating the Fire Lizard. He felt the power surge within him, and he knew he was getting it right. As he thrust his right hand out, sparks of fire came out, slowly forming into a snake-like length, moving in the way a snake would. Clearly seeing the form now, Natsume unleashed the conjured fire creature, and it moved in mid-air, rushing through the hall in a great speed. At first, only the swoosh of the fire could be heard, but after several minutes, loud shrieks and yelps filled the entire corridor—reaching even past the entrance that they were standing.

"Morons." Persona whispered in a dark tone. He looked over at Natsume. "Keep the place lit. Nobara, get back here to front row. Yuura, re-cast shields."

Nobara scrambled over to Persona's side, while Yuura did what he was told. Natsume half-heartedly lit fireballs and hang them midair to keep their path they're treading lit.

As they walked, they passed by the burnt and smoldered corpses of men—the source of the screams awhile ago. Nobara closed her eyes and hid under Persona's arm, while the rest of them indifferently continued walking.

A sound of clapping hands and a hearty chuckle stopped them on their tracks.

"How nice of you to come _visit_ us here, members from the Alice Academy."

The figure who owned the voice dawned on them as Natsume positioned the fireballs in midair. He was a thin old guy, his hair dishevelled in an odd fashion, wore glasses, and was in a white suit. _Geek_, Natsume commented. And he hated it when geeks get cocky.

"So, you think you can get past here?" asked the cocky geek.

Hayato cocked his head. "Everything was too easy. You would be too, _geek_."

The glasses-man let out a hearty laugh. He snapped his fingers and a triple dozen men in black suits showed from wherever. Natsume judged they were part of the high bodyguards, despite their tacky appearances. Well, they were Yakuza after all.

"Hmph, more morons, eh? And now in suits? Eww," Yuura commented, not suppressing a laugh.

The geek showed an irritated face. "You won't be saying that after you know what my _Alice_ is, brat."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow. _Alice? So, they have one, after all. The information handed to us was in doubt of them having one, but here he shows his butt off._

"Oh yeah?" Yuura said, pissing the nerd some more.

The guy held out his hand and waved his hand into a large circular motion. He had this irritating smirk in his face. As soon as the nerd finished whatever he was doing, Natsume's fire lit off. He was startled. He tried once more to conjure but nothing was coming out.

"My shields effectivity took off too…" Yuura whispered, apparently he was trying to re-cast it too but failed like him.

"Suppression Alice," Persona said in a matter-of-factly tone.

The geek chuckled again. "Good guess, goth kid."

Persona grunted at the description he gave him.

"So, what now, brats? You don't have the ability to use your alices anymore. What—will—you—do?" the geek asked in a mocking tone. Natsume was getting pissed off by the second.

Half of the men in black suits cocked their guns, while half of the men either held a metal bar or a metal knuckle for close fight. Judging from the numbers, and the guns, and them without alices, Natsume thought this would be yet another tough fight.

"Cat got your tongues, brats?" the old man said, chuckling again.

Then motioning his hand, the men in suits started to fire their guns while the other men rushed in on for them.

Persona shouted his commands. "Hayato, Natsume, come with me. Yuura, protect Nobara."

Hayato and Natsume took their broad knives out from under their gear, while Yuura grabbed Nobara by the hand, keeping a knife in his free hand. Persona held out his _wakizashi_, unsheathing it from its scabbard.

It was indeed a tough battle. With just three of them fighting off the dozens of big men—inducing a fatal hit while simultaneously avoiding the gunshots, it required Natsume and Hayato a great deal of effort not to get hit and take down opponents at the same time. Persona, on the other hand, was making him way towards the opponents' area, stabbing anyone who gets in the way, while swiftly evading the bullets. He was intent on one purpose. To kill the one with the Suppression Alice.

As the charging men was slowly overwhelming Natsume and Hayato, they started to find difficulty in evading and attacking the same time. Natsume, feeling the exhaustion and the pressure, paused for a bit to gather his breath. While doing so, he didn't notice a man coming from behind him with a metal bar on his hands. The man was screaming in fury, ready to pounce on Natsume's sitting position. Natsume clutched his knives tight and smacked it into the man's neck, while he directed the knife on his other hand towards the chest of an upcoming opponent. What he didn't see was a pair of bullets coming for him. He knew it would hit him square on the chest. In reflex, he turned sideward, letting the bullets hit him right arm. The surge of the pain crawled fast inside Natsume's body.

As soon as he hit the floor, he saw Hayato get hit with the metal bars brought by the couple of men around him. When both of them landed nearly unconscious on the floor, a female shriek was heard. Natsume jerked his head over to see where the voice came from—from the only woman in the room, Nobara—hiding behind the back of Yuura, being approached by three weaponed men. Natsume tried standing up to help, but the throb of pain in his right arm shook his strength to stand. Hayato was almost unconscious on the other side, from being hit by the metal bats in the head in succession. Natsume grunted in pain from trying to stand. He must help Nobara and Yuura. And where the hell did Persona go?

When Natsume managed to stand up, he gripped his knives, transferring the pain into the grip. As soon as he felt he was able to fight again, five men came charging on him, one kicking his side, one hitting his head with a bat, one on different parts of his body. He managed to get away from the men, killing two of them in the process, but his body twitched in intense pain. He felt his knees buckle. He cursed again and again as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

Then he heard Persona's shout. Natsume jerked his head to see where he was. Persona was strangling the old geek, his _wakizashi_ buried in the nerd's stomach.

"Use your Alice!" Persona shouted from afar. He held the dead old man by the neck and threw him onto the men who were firing guns.

Natsume saw Hayato create alice bombs while still lying on the ground, and threw them onto the rushing men, still with great accuracy. Yuura used his Poison Touch alice on the three men surrounding them before, while Nobara struggled to get away from Yuura to be able to conjure with her Ice Alice to help Persona—who was busy killing the gunners one by one. Natsume saw Persona had a number of bullets on his arm too, but didn't appear to mind it at all.

The places where Natsume was hit was burning in pain, especially the bullets. But it was only a little more effort until they finish all of these goddamn brutes. Natsume tucked the knives back onto his gear and called his alice forth. He staggered to get up and faced one more wave of charging men. He used his Sweeping Firewall, while Hayato simultaneously aided him with a couple of alice bombs.

As the last of the men burned, Natsume looked over his shoulder to see Yuura teleporting someone to god knows where, Nobara sending hailstorms to the men who still fired guns. Having done that, it left Persona only one target, who tried to get away, but met his fate as Persona gave him the Mark of Death.

Then there was silence.

The group gathered into the midst of the corridor, looking around them. They've managed to take down almost forty of the high bodyguards, and probably that was all of them.

"Hayato, heal us up quick. Then we get back to business," Persona commanded, sitting down and uncovering the bullets he took. Nobara gasped. He was hit with 6 bullets in all—two on the arm, one each shoulder, and two near the chest. Persona looked like he didn't care a bit. He has always been like that, devoid of humanly emotion…except for Nobara, that is.

Hayato nodded and shuffled over to Persona. Natsume, feeling the pain of the bullet hits again, winced and sat down. He would have to wait to be healed. He let out a sigh and drifted his thoughts.

*****************

They split up into the five wings according to their plan as soon as they reached the main hall. Natsume was assigned to go to the upper left wing. He silently wished he wouldn't have to deal with the women and children. They were harmless, after all. As soon as he arrived the end of the hall where the door to the wing was, he kicked down the door, and immediately let out a big sweep of fire inside the room. Muffled screams and burning flesh filled the air. He squinted from the mist created by the fire, and from the stench of people burned alive. As his eyes scanned the room, he grunted at what he witnessed. It was a room of the women and children of the Yakuza. Natsume tried his best to ignore the surge of guilt, as what he always did whenever the situation calls for these kind of things on missions.

He entered the ruckus and searched for any sign of life. The burnt corpses of women and children sprawled in different areas of the hall. The hall was not huge, so apparently, the sweep of his fire killed everyone. Finishing his scouting, he turned to leave.

A hand snatched the end of his pants.

"H-help...." came a small lady voice, begging.

As Natsume turned again and looked down, he saw a girl at his age, her face half-burned by the fire, the lower part of her body having third-degree burns. She was trembling in pain.

"S-save... me...." the young lady continued to beg, tears coming out from his eyes.

Natsume was used to bracing himself and being cold—ignoring any feeling of mercy. But this was different. As he gazed at the tears flowing out from the eyes of the young lady, he recognized something that made his knees tremble.

The young lady looked like Mikan. She had those hazel eyes, and the very innocent beauty. Despite the burns of her face, Natsume saw Mikan in her. It was making his reason all blurred. He could be cold, but not after seeing his beloved in her. For god's sake, he wanted to help her.

Then suddenly, the young lady convulsed, and dark spots enveloped her body. She was dead in an instant. Her hazel eyes were staring at him, devoid of soul.

"My... That took you long enough." Persona's voice was so dark, darker than the spots that rushed through the young lady's body a while ago.

Natsume stared indifferently at Persona but chose to say nothing.

The masked man crossed his arms over his chest. "So, can you tell me, what's taking you so long despite having the easiest wing to lay waste on?"

Natsume averted his eyes and shrugged. "Nothing."

Persona's face twitched in anger and rushed towards him and seized his collar that made him lift a bit. He was on a temper since after getting healed, and he knew he would get violent on any of the group members soon. This soon. To his bad luck.

"You are getting soft for this job!" Persona growled.

Natsume didn't answer. Persona backhanded him. "You act so great yet you can't even kill a brat! And a girl for that matter!"

The look of the girl haunted him, never leaving his memory. Those hazel eyes staring at him, devoid of soul. It was like he let Mikan die without doing anything. Persona backhanded him again that sent him sprawling on the floor, beside the dead girl. Natsume quickly averted his eyes. He couldn't get the feeling off him that the girl resembled Mikan a lot, and he let her die.

From the corner of Natsume's eyes, he saw Persona kick the young lady on the head, making Natsume twitch inwardly. But he did his best to show indifference, than let Persona know the real reason of his dilemma awhile ago.

Persona was about to grab Natsume again when he suddenly halted. He stared at the dead girl.

Seconds later, he blurted in a dark voice. "Oh, I get it."

Persona eyed Natsume in an evil manner, and walked towards him. He stopped in front of Natsume's sprawled figure, towering over him.

"That brat looked like Mikan Sakura, that's why you didn't have the guts to kill her, right?" His voice and glare was deadly.

Natsume didn't answer. Persona seized him again and growled at him. "I have no use for you if you are that soft. You were a traitor to the Dangerous Ability Class when you joined the resistance, and now, you dare to defy me!? "

Persona spoke on when Natsume stayed silent. "What if...I kill _that little kitty_, to get you back to your old self, Black Cat?"

Natsume's heart skipped a beat at what he heard. He couldn't possibly allow that. He could feel rage overwhelming him.

Natsume slapped Persona's hand away from grabbing his collar. "Don't you dare...hurt Mikan." he growled.

Persona cocked an eyebrow.

"And if I do…what can you do, _Kuro Neko?_"

Natsume met his menacing stare. "I will kill you."

"Oh, as if you could, dear Natsume. But for argument's sake, if you do kill me, what will you do? Your beloved Mikan had already passed away by my hands by that time," Persona dramatically said.

Natsume felt the anger welling up inside him, but he fought the urge to do any drastic acts.

"Leave Mikan off this matter, and I'll do better next time," Natsume hissed.

Persona let out a small chuckle. The masked man paced around the burning room, seemingly pondering on something. Then he halted, and looked at him with menacing eyes and a smirk he knew so well.

"I'll offer you a deal."

Natsume felt his world halt. He knew Persona was up to no good. And he felt it would involve Mikan. He cursed at himself for not choosing to kill the Mark of Death alice wielder seconds ago.

"Hmm. You were much more useful than this before, Natsume. It was until that _kitty _entered your life that you started getting all wussy, distracted and soft during mission." Persona started off.

Natsume wasn't liking where this conversation was going. He didn't like it one bit.

"Perhaps, I need your pain, Natsume. To be able to hone you into a killing machine you should be, you must feel nothing positive. You must feel pain. And I know... how much pain it'll cost you, to break all your bonds with you precious Mikan Sakura."

Natsume's eyes went wide. Breaking up… with Mikan? He was so staggered at the thought that he was left speechless. Persona laughed at his reaction.

"You're so lovely, _brat._ I could even sense the pain you're feeling just by the thought of breaking up with her." Persona commented, still giving out a hearty laugh.

Natsume balled his fists. "Why do you involve Mikan in this matter? I told you leave her alone and I'll make it up to you next mission." Natsume reasoned, feeling wrath and helplessness at the same time.

Break up with Mikan? How could that be possible? She is…she is his everything. He couldn't do that. It would leave him insane.

Persona, angered by his words, backhanded him with extra force. Natsume sprawled again on the floor, blood flowing from his mouth from the impact of Persona's strike.

"I won't have that nonsense. This is the right moment to discipline you, Black Cat. I was wrong to have been so lenient on you, and now you're being useless as trash."

Having said that, Persona turned on his heel and started walking away, leaving Natsume inside the burning room. Before he could disappear from Natsume's sight, Persona halted, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll give you time to do that before the next training session," he said. Then his lips curved into an evil smirk. "Or else, I will kill her, without you knowing it."

Still not satisfied, Persona added. "Remember how close I was in killing her _that time,_ Black Cat."

Then he left Natsume, chuckling away.

Natsume felt numb.

_**That nightmare.**_

_Mikan almost killed by Persona in front of Natsume's very eyes._

_Hearing the last heartbeat from Mikan's chest._

_Mikan telling her she loved him as her final words._

_The heartbreak he felt._

_The pain, the agony._

_The helplessness._

_His hope lost along with her last draw of breath._

_Her death._

Natsume felt his knees buckle. He can't let that happen to Mikan, _again_. He couldn't let her die.

But… can he take the pain of breaking all his bonds with her, when that was all that mattered to him?

Natsume clutched his chest as he felt helplessness crumble all his cold façade.

_Mikan…_

_

* * *

_Terms:

**EXPLOSIVE ALICE**- enables the user to create alice bombs and use it like a grenade. A normal level user can only make up to 2 bombs per half an hour, while skilled users like Hayato can create unlimited numbers of bombs without needed interval. Only highly skilled people like Hayato can throw the bombs with 100% accuracy.

**EXO-TELEPORT ALICE-**higher level of the Teleportation Alice. The wielder can do Mass Teleportation which includes choosing who to teleport. Yuura is the only person who has this alice in the academy. He loves playing pranks with people by teleporting them to some place. In the mission when they split into different wings, Yuura toyed with the high bodyguards by sending them off either to a shark-infested sea, to Sahara Desert, or to North Pole. :p

**SHIELD ALICE- **enables the wielder to cast shields to himself and others. The shields are bullet and laser-proof, and to some extent, even physical attacks.

**POISON TOUCH ALICE-** alice that kills the subject by a swift transfer and scattering of poison as soon as the user unleashes it through touch. Unlike Persona's Mark of Death Alice, this alice doesn't do harm to the wielder's body.

**SWEEPING FIREWALL- **Natsume's third technique (first: fireball; second: firewall). This technique is an upgrade of his second, but instead of using it for defense, the firewall is used in offense. Natsume pushes the firewall away from him to sweep over to charging opponents.

**FIRE LIZARD- **Natsume's fourth technique. Explained in the chapter. Moves in snake-like fashion but was named 'lizard'.

**SUPPRESSION ALICE- **a seemingly rare alice that is similar to the Nullification Alice, only stronger and has a terrain effect. The user envelopes the whole area with the alice and no one would be able to use any alice.

**_WAKIZASHI_**- A Japanese label for 'short sword'. Similiar to the shape of katana, but is the short version.

* * *

What, Mikan already 'died' in front of Natsume before?! Find out what happened in the next chapter! And... see how Natsume will react to Persona's deal and his threats!!

Did you like the chapter?

Whether you do or don't, please leave some reviews!

Even those without FFN accounts can review! :D


End file.
